Édes könny bársony szélben
by Gegec
Summary: Kanaméra esett a választás, hogy előreutazzon, és megszervezze az osztály nyaralását. Egyedül Tessa tart vele, aki éppen szabadságon van. Kaname az út során furcsamód vonzódni kezd Tessához. Vajon mi történik a hétvégén? Figyelmeztetés: erotikus tartalom!


**Édes könny bársony szélben**

A nap már elég magasan járt az égen, amikor a Mithril szolgálati autó kigördült az országútra. Benne ezúttal csak Tessa és Kaname, no meg a sofőr. Kaname az elsuhanó fákat bámulta. Nem olyan rég kelt föl, és ilyenkor a vérnyomása mindig vacakol egy kicsit. „Vajon miért kellett, hogy velem jöjjön Tessa? Egyedül is meg tudok szervezni egy egy hetes nyaralást." gondolta. Tessa, mintha megérezte volna, hogy Kaname mire gondol, így szólt hozzá:

– Kérlek, ne haragudj, hogy rád akaszkodtam, de csak néhány nap szabadságom van, és szeretnék már az első naptól kezdve a fürdés örömeinek hódolni. Meg aztán két nap múlva megérkeznek a többiek, akkor már nem lesz olyan könnyű kikapcsolódni.

– Nem, semmi baj! – mondta Kaname kissé elfordulva. – Való igaz, hogy ha ezek az elmebajosak megérkeznek, akkor egy perc nyugta sem lesz az embernek. Így meg lesz alkalmunk élvezni a csöndet is egy-két napig.

Egy napja merült fel az ötlet, hogy néhányan az osztályból együtt elmenjenek egy kicsit kikapcsolódni ahhoz a melegvizű forráshoz, ahol nem olyan régen voltak, midőn Tessa az osztálynál vendégeskedett. Olyan gyorsan eldőlt minden, hogy Kaname máris a főszervező nem túl kellemes pozíciójában találta magát, azzal az utasítással, hogy másnap utazzon le, és készítse elő a terepet a két nappal később érkező társaságnak. Kaname kezdetben szabódott ugyan, de mivel amúgy is él-hal azért, hogy mindent ő bonyolíthasson le, ráállt a dologra. A probléma csak az volt, hogy éppen nagymosást tartott, és az egyetlen felső-ruházata, ami szárazon maradt, az iskolai egyenruha volt. Így kénytelen volt ebben elindulni, ruhatára többi részét pedig Kiyoko gondjaira bízni. Tessa előző nap este érkezett. Egész véletlenül épp ekkor állt be a TDD a szárazdokkba ismét, és erre a pár napra mindenkit szabadságoltak. Így történhetett, hogy a két lány együtt indult útnak, hogy megszervezzék a közös nyaralást.

Kaname most vette csak észre, hogy Tessa pedig katonai egyenruhájában van. „Na, így aztán mindketten teljesen úgy nézünk ki, mint akik nyaralni mennek." gondolta, és ismét kibámult az ablakon, de most a Tessa felőli oldalon. Aztán ahogy a tekintete visszasodródott a kocsi belseje felé, a szeme megakadt Tessán, aki úgy látszik, nem sokat pihenhetett az elmúlt éjszaka, mert úgy, ahogy volt, elaludt. „Remek!", dohogott Kaname, de valahogy mégis szívesen nézte az alvó Tessát. Az arca gyönyörű, ezt el kellett ismernie. Ahogy ott aludt, az egész lány olyan szépnek tűnt, és ez akaratlanul is mosolyt csalt Kaname arcára. Aztán tekintete kicsit lejjebb siklott, és megakadt a katonai szoknya alól meglehetősen nagy felületen kivillanó lábakon. Kaname hirtelen elvörösödött, és elkapta a tekintetét. De szemei néhány perc múlva akaratlanul is visszakalandoztak Tessa lábaira. A lábszárán át tekintete lassan eljutott Tessa combjaihoz. „Milyen gyönyörűek, vajon mi lenne, ha megsimogatnám őket? Ez persze hülye kérdés, hiszen a sofőr is itt van, nem beszélve arról, hogy vajon mit szólna Tessa, ha arra ébredne, hogy a combjait simogatom."

Azonban ugyanebben a pillanatban valamiféle melegség öntötte el legbelül, és egyszerre kezdett el hevesen verni a szíve, és kicsit gombócba szorulni a gyomra. Kezét lassan maga mellé tette, majd addig-addig helyezkedett, míg hozzá nem ért az édesdeden szuszogó Tessa combjának csupasz felületéhez. Ekkor a melegség fokozódni kezdett, és Kaname érezte, hogy ennek a melegségnek jól meghatározható központja van, arra lefelé… igen, a lábai között. Nedvességet is érzett, de ebben a pillanatban mindez nem nagyon zavarta. Tenyerét lassan elfordította, úgy, hogy Tessa combjához hozzáérjen. Tessa bőre hihetetlenül bársonyos és ruganyos volt, és ezt a szépséget és gyengédséget közvetítette Kaname tenyerének minden idegszála. Ekkor Tessa kicsit megugrott, Kaname pedig elkapta róla a kezét. „Te jó ég, mi a fenét csinálok?", gondolta. De alig ért vissza tekintete Tessához, látta, hogy az előbbi megugrástól a lány szoknyája kicsit feljebb csúszott. Mivel kissé oldalt is dőlt, Tessa láttatni engedte a fenekét is. „Milyen formás a feneke. Nem nagy, de nem is sovány, éppen megfelelő." gondolta Kaname, és keze, mintha ebből a gondolatból merítette volna a felhatalmazást, ismét kicsit oldalvást csúszott, Tessa irányában. Szinte újból elérte, de tovább most nem mert közeledni. Ebben a pillanatban az autó valamiféle buckára hajthatott, mert kicsit megdobódott. Kaname pedig azt vette észre, hogy Tessa a huppanástól arrébb csúszott, úgy, hogy a feneke pont belesimult Kaname kezébe. Ekkor újra visszatért az előbbi melegség, sőt egyre fokozódott. Kaname úgy érezte, nagy erőfeszítésébe kerül, hogy tenyerének apró mozdulataival ne kezdje el simogatni Tessa szép kerek fenekét. Mindeközben szemei az alvó lány nyakára tévedtek, és ez is olyan mennyeien gyönyörtelinek tűnt, hogy Kaname lassan kidugta a nyelvét, és körbejáratta az ajkain. Ekkor figyelt csak fel arra, hogy apró sóhajok hagyják el száját, és arca egészen kipirult, szinte úgy érezte, hogy ég.

Tessa ekkor mozgolódni kezdett, és Kanaménak minden lélekjelenlétére szüksége volt, hogy a kezét – mivel ujjainak végei Tessa alatt voltak – észrevétlenül kihúzza és elvegye. Tessa felébredt, és álmatag pillantást vetett Kanaméra, aki kipirult arccal ült mellette, és kicsit még szaporán szedte a levegőt. Tessa mindebből természetesen nem vett észre semmit, mert mire teljesen magához tért, Kaname ismét nyugodt volt. Csak szíve vert még mindig gyorsabban. „Te jó ég, mi volt ez? Mik ezek a gondolatok, és miért lettem ilyen izgatott?"

Sok mélázásra már nem volt idő, mert az autó begurult a parkolóba és megállt. Az ajtók kinyíltak, és mindenki kiszállt. Abban a pillanatban, ahogy Kaname felegyenesedett a kocsi mellett, érezte, hogy valami meleg és sűrű folyadék lassan elkezd végigfolyni a combjain, le a lábszárán. Végigfolyt lábai csupasz belsején, és végül a zoknik szövetszálaiban felszívódott. Kaname combjainak belseje ettől sikamlóssá vált, amit meglehetősen kelletlenül vett tudomásul, mivel a szállodáig egy kis gyalogösvényen jutottak fel, és menet közben lábai el-elcsúszkáltak egymáson.

Amikor felértek, a recepciós-pulthoz mentek, hogy leegyeztessék a szállást. A szálloda majdhogynem üresen állt még, a szezon csak két hét múlva kezdődött. A recepciós felvette az adatokat, és közölte, hogy a szobák jelentős része üres, így nincs semmi akadálya annak, hogy azok egy részét a többiek számára lefoglalják. A két lány elindult fölfelé a lépcsőn. A sofőr hangtalanul követte őket, majd miután meggyőződött róla, hogy Tessával minden rendben van, elbúcsúzott, és elindult vissza, az autóhoz.

Mindkét lány szobája csodálatos kilátásra nyílt. Tessa kinyitotta az ablakot, és mohón szívta be az élettel teli, friss levegőt, amit az érintetlen természet közelsége lélegzett feléje. A mélyben meglátta a patakot, amely ide-oda kanyargott, és nem messze a szállodától a melegvizes fürdő falát pillantotta meg. „Milyen jó lesz, ebéd után azonnal belevetem magam a jó kis fürdőbe", gondolta, és észre sem vette a nyitott ajtón belépő Kanamét. Kaname mindezt nem érzékelte, és közelebb lépett Tessához. Amikor Tessa, még mindig a közelgő fürdés okozta izgatott várakozástól eltelve megfordult, szinte a szíve állt meg, annyira megijedt, ahogy megpillantotta Kanamét. Riadalmában cipője orra megakadt a fal mellett sorakozó kis szekrénykék egyikének oldalában, és anélkül, hogy érkezése lett volna akár csak a kezét is előre nyújtania védekezésül, egyenesen Kanaménak esett. Kaname pedig ettől lepődött meg, és hirtelen elvesztette az egyensúlyát. Kezei előrelendültek, és belekapaszkodtak Tessa vállaiba. Ekkor azonban mindketten megpördültek, és együtt zuhantak a padlóra. Tessa a hátára, Kaname pedig Tessára.

Néhány másodperc eltelt, mire mindketten felfogták, hogy mi történt. Kaname mindkét lába Tessa combjai közé csusszant, Tessa pedig önkéntelenül is összeszorította a lábait. Ahogy Kaname próbált kiszabadulni, térdét felhúzta, ami így behatolt Tessa szoknyája alá, és nekinyomódott a lágyékának. Mindez olyan gyorsan zajlott, hogy valójában egyikük sem tudta, mi történik. Kaname ekkor ocsúdott, hogy arca Tessa egyenruha által takart mellein pihen. Érezte a mellek feszülését, de ekkor feleszmélt, letámasztotta a kezeit, és négykézlábra feltolta magát.

– Kérlek, ne haragudj… – mondta elcsukló hangon Tessa, és lángvörös arccal belenézett Kaname barna szemeibe.

– Ööö… semmi baj, nem tudtam, hogy nem látsz – válaszolta Kaname, pedig nem ezt akarta mondani, hanem azt, hogy „Nem látsz a szemedtől, te liba?"

Végül is feltápászkodtak, és lementek megebédelni.

Ebéd után mindketten elindultak a forráshoz. Az idő remek volt, és a természet friss illata vidám hangulatot kölcsönzött mindkettejüknek. Amikor megérkeztek, levetkőztek. Kaname érezte, hogy a délelőtt folyamán szerzett „élmény" miatt a bugyija teljesen átnedvesedett. Mindenesetre ledobta azt is, és irány a víz. A melegvíz kellemesen elbódította, olyannyira, hogy észre sem vette, hogy már tíz perce bent ült, amikor megjelent Tessa a parton. Tessa most kínosan ügyelt arra, hogy a lába elé nézzen, nehogy a múltkori gumikacsás incidens még egyszer valamilyen formában megismétlődjék. Amikor odaért, a kis medence Kanaméval átellenben lévő oldalán beleereszkedett a vízbe. Kaname tekintete követte a vízbe csusszanó karcsú testet. Tessa melleit csak félig lepte el a víz. Haját ezúttal egy csattal rögzítette a tarkója fölött, így nyaka, hibátlan bőrével ismét Kaname szemébe villant. Tessa becsukta a szemét, és egy nagy sóhajtással így szólt:

– De jó újra itt, ezen a csendes környéken!

– Igen, egyetértek – válaszolta Kaname, de fél szemét nem tudta levenni a lány nyakáról. Tessa a medence oldalának vetette a hátát, és becsukott szemmel hátrahajtotta a fejét, egy szivacsra.

Kaname szemei már ismét Tessa keblei környékén kalandoztak. Újra érezte azt a melegséget, amit délelőtt. Tessa rózsaszín mellbimbóin fel-alá járt a víz. Hófehér testének minden porcikája, amely a vízből kilátszott, Kaname tekintetét erre a két csodaszép rózsaszín kis gombra irányította. Kaname ellenállhatatlan vágyat érzett, hogy megcsókolja őket, de annyira vert a szíve, hogy moccanni sem tudott. Közben Tessa szája résnyire kinyílt, és kicsi nyelvének hegyét kidugta rajta. Kaname szemei elkerekedtek. Ekkor már súlyosan tudta csak venni a levegőt, és jobb kezével lassan elkezdett saját testén matatni. Lassan végigjárta mellbimbóit, amelyek ekkor már kőkeményen meredtek az ég felé. Egy halk, alig hallható sóhajtás hagyta el száját, amikor látta, hogy Tessa, még mindig csukott szemmel, kezeit kiemeli a vízből, és a feje fölött összekulcsolja őket. Ettől gyönyörű teste kissé kiemelkedett a vízből, és mellei teljes egészükben láthatóvá váltak. Kaname keze tovább sodródott saját testén, a hasán keresztül le, egészen a combjáig. Amerre ujjaival simította nedves bőrét, végig gyönyörteli borzongás rázta meg a testét.

Szétnyitotta lábait, és a térdétől felfelé végigsimította mindkét combját. Hirtelen két ujját belemártotta szeméremajkai közé. Nehezen tudott már arra ügyelni, hogy izgalma ne csapjon zajt, egy nagy levegőt vett, és mellkasa kiemelkedett a vízből. Ujjai elkezdtek ritmikusan mozogni a lábai között, és érezte, hogy nincs már messze a csúcspont. Bepárásodott szemein keresztül Tessát figyelte, akit a melegvíz annyira elbódított, hogy csak mintegy öntudatlanul mozgott meg néha a teste a vízben. Kaname csípője egyre gyorsabban körözött, miközben ujjaival egyre beljebb hatolt saját magába. A gyönyör gyorsan közeledett, és éppen akkor, amikor Tessa egy hatalmasat sóhajtott, Kaname elszállt. Nagy szerencse volt, hogy Tessa éppen sóhajtott, mert Kaname sehogy sem tudott visszatartani egy halk, de mégis elnyomhatatlan sikolyt. Combjait szorosan összezárta, és zihálva hanyatlott előre. Végül szemei lecsukódtak, és hátradőlt ő is…

Mivel az idő már igencsak estébe hajlott, a két lány elindult vissza, a szállodába. Kanaménak kis piros foltok jelentek meg az orcáján, ahogy Tessa himbálózó kezeit nézte.

– Megfoghatnám a kezed? – csúszott ki a száján hirtelen a mondat, amit maga sem értett, hogy hogyan történhetett – ööö… ne haragudj… – mondta lesütött szemmel.

– Miért haragudnék? – felelte Tessa csilingelő hangon, és miközben mosoly ömlött szét az arcán, már nyújtotta is a kezét. Kaname utána nyúlt, és megfogta a kinyújtott kezet. Csodálatos érzés volt fogni azt a finom, puha, fehér kicsi kezet. Azt kívánta, bár tartana hosszú ideig az út a szállodáig, de sajnos hamar odaértek.

A vacsora hamarosan elkészült, és mindketten nekiláttak. Közben kedélyesen elbeszélgettek. Még sosem volt alkalmuk ennyit beszélni egymással, és mindkettőjüket meglepte – de különösen Kanamét –, hogy mennyire rokonszenvesnek találják a másikat. A másnapi programjukat latolgatták, illetve a nyaralásról és a többiekről beszélgettek. A fürdőzéstől jól megéheztek, így egyikőjüket sem kellett sokat kínálni.

Mikor végeztek az étkezéssel, Tessa így szólt:

– Nem megyünk ki még egy kicsit sétálni? Olyan szép meleg este van, és a kinti világ olyan gyönyörű, ritkán van alkalmam ilyen szép helyen lenni.

– Miért is ne? – válaszolta Kaname. – Tényleg gyönyörű az idő, és csendes a környék.

Lementek tehát az emeletről, és kiléptek a szabadba. Az este valóban csodálatos volt. A természet lágy hangjai hihetetlen megnyugvást árasztottak, és semmi nem utalt arra, hogy bárki is lenne odakint rajtuk kívül. Elindultak egy kis ösvényen felfelé. Kaname szökkent egyet-kettőt, de hamarosan hallotta is Tessa hangját, aki kissé lemaradt tőle:

– Kérlek, ne siess annyira Kaname, nem tudok veled lépést tartani!

– Oké, lassítok! – válaszolta Kaname, és most már teljesen magától értetődő volt számára, hogy megállt, megfordult, és a kezét nyújtotta Tessa felé. Mikor Tessa néhány lépés után beérte, megfogta Kaname kezét, és így folytatták tovább a sétát, most már egyenes úton. Az éjszaka hangjain kívül semmi nem zavarta a bámulatos csendet, csak kettejük beszélgetése törte azt meg. Végül elértek egy olyan helyre, ahol meredek szikla vágta el a továbbjutás lehetőségét, így vissza kellett fordulniuk.

– Kicsit álljunk meg pihenni, kérlek! – mondta Tessa.

– Természetesen! – bökte oda Kaname, és megálltak egy kőrakás mellett. Kaname nekitámasztotta a hátát egy sziklának, így kissé szétnyíltak a lábai. Ahogy Tessa lépett egyet, a nem igazán túrázásra kitalált cipője megcsúszott egy kövön, és kicsit előre hanyatlott. Mivel a köztük lévő távolság alig fél méter volt, Tessa egyenesen Kaname karjaiba zuhant, aki pedig reflex-szerűen kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy elkapja a felé eső lányt. A hanyatlás ereje nem volt nagy, ahhoz azonban elegendő, hogy a két lány erősen egymáshoz szoruljon, és kezeik is átfonták egymást. Ha nem lett volna annyira sötét, Kaname látta volna, hogy Tessa éppen olyan vörös arccal fogadta az eseményt, mint ő.

– Jaj megint, ma már másodszor… – mondta Tessa, és szemeit lesütve nekilátott, hogy visszaszerezze egyensúlyát. Ahogy kicsit felszegte a fejét, szemei találkoztak Kaname szemeivel. A barna szemekben a szálloda messzi, gyenge fénye törten tükröződött, és mindezzel együtt gyönyörű szépnek tűntek fel Tessának. Ezért néhány pillanatra megdermedt, és mélyen Kaname szemeibe nézett. Kaname viszonozta a pillantást, és karjai önkéntelenül is szorosabban fogták a lány csípőjét. Jobb keze ekkor felemelkedett, és kisimított Tessa szeméből egy hajtincset. A kéz tovább csúszott, és végigsimította Tessa arcát. A következő pillanatban Kaname már nem teljesen volt ura a cselekedeteinek. A Tessa csípője körül tartott kezével közelebb húzta magához a lányt, nyitott lábai közé, jobb kezével pedig finoman maga felé húzta a fejét. Kaname kicsit előrehajolt, és a két lány ajkai összeértek. Tessa ebben a pillanatban szinte nem is tudta mit csinál, annyira gyorsan követték egymást ezek a képtelen események. Becsukta a szemeit, és néhány másodpercig Kaname ajkain hagyta az övéit.

A következő pillanatban egy madár felrebbent a felettük lévő fáról, és ez egy csapásra széttörte ezt a tejködös állapotot. Kaname hirtelen elkapta mindkét kezét, Tessa pedig hátrahőkölt. Mindketten annyira megdöbbentek, hogy néhány pillanatig dermedten álltak egymással szemben. Tessa az ajkaihoz emelte a kezét, és Kaname csókjának helyére illesztette ujjait. Aztán oldalra fordult, és lesütötte a szemeit. Kanaménak is sikerült kicsit összeszednie magát. Az előbbi események hatására szíve majd kiugrott a helyéről, és szinte alig kapott levegőt. Tessa a megdöbbenéstől ugyanilyen állapotban volt.

– Ne… ne… ne haragudj, kérlek bocsáss meg… – hebegte Kaname –, nem tudom, mi volt ez.

Tessa felemelte a tekintetét. Most, hogy kicsit oldalvást fordult, az ő szemei is közvetítettek némi fényt. Kaname látta, hogy könny remeg Tessa szemeiben, de nem csordult ki. Ekkor Tessa alig láthatóan elmosolyodott. Lehet, hogy nem volt mosoly, csak Kanaménak tűnt úgy. Tessa megfordult, és elindult lefelé az ösvényen. Kaname követte. Az út visszafelé vezető szakasza alatt egyik lány sem szólt egy szót sem, így érkeztek vissza a szállodába. Ezután ki-ki a maga szobájába ment.

Kaname nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy mennyi idő telt el azóta, amióta elindultak sétálni, de az igazság az volt, hogy az idő jócskán előrehaladt már a maga útján, és ekkor már éjszaka volt. Kaname kinyitotta az ablakot a sötét szobában, és kikönyökölt rajta. „Ez nem semmi volt!", gondolta. „Szinte ellenállhatatlanul vonzódom Tessa felé. De hogy lehet ez? Ennyi idő alatt mi változott meg? Vagy mi történt? Nem tudom, nem tudom." Az aznap történtek őrületesen feltüzelték a lányt, és ha kényszerítették volna, akkor sem tudott volna most az alvásra gondolni. Szíve szapora dobogása nem akart múlani, és folyton az addigi események jártak a fejében. A fürdőnél történtek semmit nem csillapítottak abból a vágyból, amit ott érzett. Szeme előtt csak úgy cikáztak a képek: az autóban, ahogy Tessa fenekét simogatja… a gyönyörű nyak, amit olyan elgyengülve nézett… a vízben pihenő test, ahogy ritmikusan fel-alá mozog a mellkasa… a kezek összefonódása. És a csók. Tessa gyönyörű szemei. Kaname ábrándozásait hirtelen támadt nesz törte meg. A következő pillanatban félénk kopogás hallatszott a szoba ajtaján. Amikor Kaname tudatáig elért, hogy kopogtak, elindult az ajtó felé.

– Ki az? – kérdezte kis félelemmel a hangjában. Ekkor egy kis női sikoltást hallott, szinte hangtalant. Rögtön ezután távolodó szapora léptek zaja. Kaname meggyorsította lépteit, és amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, az ajtónál termett. Elhúzta. Amikor kinézett, a folyosón senkit sem látott. De még látta a helyére csusszanni Tessa szobájának ajtaját. A szív erősebben kezdett verni Kaname mellkasában, ahogy kilépett a folyosóra, és elindult Tessa szobája felé.

Nem is gondolt most a kopogásra, remegő kézzel nyúlt az ajtó felé, és félretolta. A szobában gyenge fény fogadta a belépőt. A folyosó erősebb fénye után eltartott néhány másodpercig, amíg szemei hozzászoktak a sötétebb körülményekhez. Ahogy körbejáratta a szemeit a szobában, megpillantotta Tessát, aki fejét lehajtva, Kanaménak háttal, a futonon térdelt. Kaname olyan ellenállhatatlan vágyakozást érzett testében-lelkében, hogy úgy érezte, vagy tesz valamit, vagy ez a vágy elevenen felemészti őt. Betámolygott a szobába, és behúzta maga mögött az ajtót. Tessa továbbra sem mozdult.

Kaname imbolygó léptekkel megindult a térdelő Tessa felé. Amikor odaért, térdre roskadt, úgy, hogy közvetlenül Tessa mögé került. Néhány másodpercig még tétovázott, de karjai már emelkedtek is, hogy reáfonódjanak Tessa derekára. Ebben a pillanatban Tessa riadtan felkapta a fejét, amely így éppen Kaname vállának simult neki. Kaname most közvetlen közelről érezhette minden érzékszervével azt a nyakat, amelyre egész nap olyan vágyakozva tekintett. Arcával érezte a bőr bársonyos puhaságát, orrával elbódulva szívta be a finom illatot, és közben boldogan hallgatta Tessa szuszogását. Ezek a levegővételek egyre szaporábbak lettek. Kaname ölelő karjai közvetítették számára Tessa egyre szaporábban verő szívének dobbanásait, amellyel Kaname saját szíve versenyt dobogott. Az a melegség, amit ma többször érzett, ismét itt volt, és néhány perc múlva combjai már ismét nedvesek voltak.

Kaname még lejjebb hajtotta a fejét, és ajkait reátapasztotta Tessa nyakára. Nyelvével apró köröket írt le a selymes bőrön, majd a szürke hajzuhatagot félretolva, Tessa tarkóját borította el csókokkal. Tessa halk nyögéseket hallatott, ami Kaname számára mutatta, hogy lassan barátnője is elveszti önuralmát. Kaname forró nyelve egyre feljebb hatolt a nyakszirten, majd Tessa fülcimpáin járkált. Tessa ekkor hatalmasat sóhajtott, és Kaname érezte, hogy a karjaiban tartott drága test megadja magát neki, és minden ellenállásra képtelen módon elernyed. Ekkor lazított az ölelésen, és kezei már indultak is a katonai kabát gombjai felé. Egyik a másik után nyílt ki, és a kabát hamarosan kicsit le is csúszott Tessa válláról. Kaname úgy érezte, hogy megőrül, ha nem láthatja azonnal Tessa vállait. A vágytól egész testében remegett. Egyik kezében Tessa fejét fogta, míg a másikkal az ing kigombolására törekedett. A világoszöld ing a kabáttal együtt kicsit lejjebb csúszott, és Kaname hamarosan párás szemei előtt látott két őrjítően szép, gömbölyű vállat. A friss illat, amit ez a test minden ízében harmatozott, szinte elvette Kaname eszét. Halk sikoltással ajkait szorosan rátapasztotta az egyik vállra. Ajkait és nyelvét egyszerre használta, hogy millió csókkal borítsa el. Tessa nyögései erősödtek. Amikor Kaname fogai gyengéden közrefogták a váll gömbfelületét, Tessa felsikoltott a gyönyörtől. Kaname egy pillanatra meglazította karjait Tessa körül, ami elég volt ahhoz, hogy az ing kabátostul leessen Tessa testéről.

Kaname apró csókokat lehelt a fehér csipkés melltartó pántjaira, amikor Tessa teste megremegett, és felegyenesedett. Kezei reáfonódtak Kanaméire, és a két kéz lassan felemelkedett. Tessa megcsókolta Kaname kezét, és ezalatt megfordult, így a két lány egymással szembe került. Kaname barna szemei felizzottak, amikor belevesztek Tessa platina szemeibe. Kaname nyelve keresztülsiklott forróságtól száradozó ajkain, hogy megnedvesítse. Tessa remegő ajkai utat törtek Kaname szája felé, és még mielőtt visszahúzhatta volna a nyelvét, az eltűnt Tessa szájában. Hatalmas, kirobbanó csókban forrt össze a két ajak, Tessa nyelve szorosan ölelte Kanaméét, ahogy Kaname karjai egyre szorosabban fonódtak Tessa derekára. Percekig csókolóztak így. Kaname ekkor megfogta Tessa kezét, és lassan és gyengéden lefelé nyomta, amíg Tessa keze elérte Kaname iskolai szoknyáját. A kéz tovább siklott, és érezte a forró nedvvel sűrűn borított comb bőrének rugalmasságát. Végighúzta a combokon a kezeit, amitől Kaname egész teste libabőrözött.

Kaname ekkor kicsatolta Tessa övét, amitől a szoknya lecsúszott. Tessa kezei Kaname matrózblúzán matattak, de egy ideig nem tudtak utat törni az ing által fedett mellek felé, amely mellek bimbói a ruha alatt is jól láthatóan kőkemények voltak már. Tessa a ruhán keresztül finoman ujjai közé fogta Kaname mellbimbóit. Kaname felsikoltott, és Tessa fejét a mellkasára nyomta. Tessának ekkor sikerült kigombolnia a matrózblúzt, és egyetlen rántással lehúzta barátnőjéről. Kaname leült a futonra, megfogta Tessa kezét, és meghúzta maga felé. Tessa széttárta combjait, amely szintén csuszamlós volt már, és engedte, hogy Kaname gyengéden az ölébe ültesse lovagló ülésben. A két ajak ismét összeforrt, és remegve falta-harapta-csókolta egymást. Ahogy Kaname szoknyája feltűrődött, a két comb egymáshoz ért, de bizony nagy erőfeszítés kellett hozzá, hogy ne csússzanak le egymásról. Tessa kikapcsolta Kaname melltartóját, ami által láthatóvá váltak a lány gyönyörű domborulatai. Haja észbontóan omlott le vállain, és Tessa nyögve csókolta össze-vissza Kaname nyakát. Szabadon haladhatott lefelé forrón lüktető ajkaival, míg el nem érte Kaname rózsaszín mellbimbóit. Az egyik bimbó már el is tűnt Tessa szájában, és gyengéd szívogatásai és fogainak leheletfinom szorításai hatására Kanamét már az ájulás kerülgette. Tessa kis kezének ujjai közé vette Kaname másik mellbimbóját, és így izgatta mindkét duzzadt bimbót. Kaname hangos sóhajtásokkal fejezte ki háláját, és csukott szemmel, fejét hátraszegve egyik kezével a hajába túrt, míg a másikkal Tessa fejét nyomta mind erősebben bal mellére.

Tessa nem sokáig bírta tartani magát, megcsúszott Kaname iszamós combjain, és kénytelen volt elengedni mindkét mellbimbót. Ahogy Kaname mellbimbója hirtelen kicsusszant Tessa szájából, remegő szájának sarkából kicsordult a nyála. Hirtelen feltérdelt, és egy gyengéd mozdulattal Kanamét arra kényszerítette, hogy lefeküdjék a hátára. Tessa a futonon elnyúló, minden ízében a gyönyörtől reszkető testre vetette magát, és lovagló ülésben úgy ült reá Kanaméra, hogy csípőjük szorosan egymáshoz nyomódott. Kaname ekkor felnyúlt, és egyetlen mozdulattal kikapcsolta Tessa elöl kapcsolható melltartóját. Lerántotta Tessát úgy, hogy vakítóan hófehér keblei éppen a szájához kerültek. Nyelvével már fonta is körül Tessa mellének már inkább vörösben, mint rózsaszínben izzó bimbóit. Tessa hevesen szorította magához Kaname fejét, miközben nyögéssel vegyes mély sóhajok hagyták el remegő száját. Kaname hol az egyik, hol a másik mellbimbót szopta, és közben Tessa észvesztően szép fenekét marokra fogta.

Tessa ekkor felegyenesedett, és hátrafelé lekászálódott Kaname testéről. Ahogy lejjebb csusszant, felhajtotta Kaname szoknyáját. Tessa lehúzta Kaname hófehér bugyiját, és a könnyei is kicsordultak az izgalomtól, amikor feltárult Kaname gyönyörű hajlata. Tessa reáborult Kaname altestére, és a hasát kezdte el csókolni. Ahogy egyre lejjebb haladt, úgy fokozódott az ő izgalma is, lassan a végletekig. Kaname csupasz szeméremdombjának minden négyzetcentiméterét átjárta nyelvével, mielőtt tovább ment volna lejjebb. Ekkor felemelte ajkait, amitől Kanamét lassan az őrület fogta el. De még nem adta meg azt, amire Kaname ebben a percben a világon mindennél jobban vágyott. A combjai felé siklottak Tessa ajkai. A ragacsossá vált combokat erős csókokkal illetve közeledett most már egyre feljebb. Kaname önkívületi állapotban mindkét kezével Tessa hajfürtjeit markolászta. Tessa először középső és gyűrűs ujját mártotta bele Kaname forrón lüktető nőtagjába. Lassan ki-be tologatta ujjait a nyíláson, aminek ritmusát Kaname csípőkörzésekkel kezdte követni.

A következő pillanatban Tessa két kezével finoman félrehúzta Kaname szeméremajkait, és lassan végigszántott nyelvével minden vörösen izzó részt. Amikor szája felfelé kalandozott, és puha ajkai közé vette azt a kis gombot, Kaname nagyot sikoltott, és az ő könnyei is kicsordultak szeméből. Ájulás és őrjöngés közötti állapotban emelgette fel-le csípőjét. Tessa nyeldekelt, komolyan ügyelnie kellett, nehogy meg találjon fulladni. Nyelvét olyan mélyre tolta be a kis résen, amennyire csak bírta, és eközben kezével Kaname ritmikusan mozgó fenekét simogatta. Kaname a gyönyörben vonaglott, teste kétrét görnyedt. Tessa megpróbálta Kaname combjait szétfeszíteni, és amikor ez sikerült, ragacsos ujjai végigsimították Kaname popsiját. Az ujjakat a nyelv követte. Kaname már az őrület szélén állt, a robbanás teste minden porcikájában készen állt. A következő pillanatban Tessa két kezébe fogta Kaname fenekét, széthúzta, és hüvelykujjaival végig-végigszántott a két húspárna között. Nyelve újra eltűnt Kaname szeméremajkai között, és felső ajkai ráhúzódtak a rés felső sarkában lévő pici gombra. Ebben a pillanatban Kaname félrefordította a fejét, arcát nekinyomta egy párnának, és hatalmas sikoltás közben elélvezett. A hullám viharként söpört végig az egész testén, szinte minden sejtjében érezte a szétáradó gyönyört. Még rándult egyet, és teljesen elernyedt. Tessa felemelte fejét Kaname öléből. Kaname a könny-fátyolon keresztül látta, hogy Tessa arca tiszta lucsok, zihál, és egész testében remeg.

Kaname érezte Tessa zakatoló szívének minden dobbanását. Noha halálosan fáradt volt, nem volt, amit jobban kívánt volna most, mint hogy Tessának örömet okozzon. Felült, és a gyengeségtől négykézlábra ereszkedett Tessáról lefejtette a már szintén nedves bugyit. Gyengéden megfogta Tessát, és miközben feltérdelt, egyik combjára ültette. Szemeik találkoztak egymással, és Kaname Tessa zavaros tekintetéből látta, hogy bárhova nyúljon is a következő pillanatokban, a gátszakadás már Tessánál sincs messze. Szorosan átölelte. Kaname csodálatos boldogságot érzett, hogy ezt a gyönyörű testet magához szoríthatja. Karcsúságával és domborulatainak tökéletes ívével sehogy sem tudott betelni, és mind szemeivel csak úgy habzsolta ezt a látványt, mind pedig kezeivel igyekezett minden felületet végigsimogatni. Az izzadságtól és egyebektől Tessa teste fénylett, és Kaname kezei ellenállás nélkül siklottak rajta végig. Kezeit végigsimította Tessa hátán, míg el nem ért gyönyörű popsijához, amit szintén felfedezett kezeivel.

Olykor egyik kezével szorosan ölelte a kis csípőt, amelynek hajlatában olyan szemet gyönyörködtetően tört meg a finom bőr egyenletes vonulata, másik kezével pedig ezt a varázsaltosan szép arcot fogta, és csókolta, ahogy csak bírta. Kaname most kezeivel felerősítette Tessa csípőjének ritmikus körzését. Combjain érezte a forró nedv csurgását, miközben Tessa nőtagja szinte égette a lábát. Tessa ereje eközben a gyönyörtől visszatért, és miközben Kaname combját lovagolta, egyik kezével megfogta az éppen a nyakán nyugvó arcát, és felemelte. Hosszú csók következett, amit egy idő után nehezen lehetett volna folytatni, mert Tessa olyan szaporán lélegzett, hogy Kaname szájából minduntalan kiszívta a levegőt. A gyönyör megállíthatatlanul áradt szét Tessa testében, és mindketten pontosan tudták, hogy már csak másodpercek vannak hátra. Tessa az eszméletvesztés szélére került, és fogait egy pillanatra öntudatlanul a Kaname válla melletti lágy részbe mélyesztette. Kaname felnyögött, de most mindennél fontosabb volt neki Tessa öröme. Látta, ahogy Tessa arcán az ájulásig végigömlik a mindent elsöprő gyönyör. Tessa szemei fel-felakadtak, és ajkait hatalmas sikoltásra tárta. De még mielőtt ez bekövetkezett volna, Kaname rátapasztotta száját Tessáéra. Így érte Tessát a csúcspont. Teste minden izma megfeszült, ahogy az orgazmus szétfröcskölt az ereiben. Még néhányat vonaglott Kaname combján, majd öntudatlanul zuhant vissza Kaname karjaiba. Levegőt alig kapott, és Kaname apró csókjai kellettek ahhoz, hogy kiugorni készülő szíve megmaradjon a helyén. De ekkor már Kaname is érezte a halálos fáradtságot. Utolsó erejével még lefektette az alélt Tessát a futonra, majd mellé ájult.

Néhány perc múlva mindkét lány légzése visszatért az eredeti állapotba, és mély álomba zuhantak…

Kaname kinyitotta szemét. Még sötét volt a szobában. Nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy pontosan mennyit aludtak. Álmatag volt, szinte semmit nem látott, és bal keze elindult a futonon, hogy megkeresse Tessát. Tessa nem volt ott. Kaname nyugtalanul felült, és ez a nyugtalanság teljesen magához térítette. De amint felegyenesedett, meglátta Tessa sziluettjét, ahogy az ablakban állt, és annak szélére könyökölve kihajolt rajta. Nesztelenül felállt, és odament hozzá. Tessa boldog mosollyal az arcán fordult meg, és ennek a gyönyörű arcnak ez a gyönyörű mosolya Kanamét is mosolyra késztette. Tessa visszafordult az ablak felé.

– Nézd csak! – mondta, és kimutatott az ablakon.

– Mit kell látnom? – kérdezte Kaname, és még közelebb lépett úgy, hogy teste hozzásimuljon Tessa hátához. Az éjszaka még sűrű sötétséggel vonta be a tájat, szinte semmit sem lehetett látni.

– Csak nézd! – válaszolta Tessa, és hátranyúlt Kaname kezeiért, hogy azokat a saját derekára fonja. Kaname szorosan átölelte hátulról, és állával nekisimult Tessa vállának.

A következő pillanatban feltámadt a szél. Langyos volt és kellemesen simogató. A két lány meztelen testén érezte ennek a bársonyos szélnek a simogató lágyságát. Hirtelen, a messzi hegyek mögül kirobbantak a nap első sugarai. Néhány perc telt el így, amikor a hajnali félhomályból egyik pillanatról a másikra lett csodaszép reggeli verőfény. Tessa megfordult Kaname karjaiban. Kaname látta, hogy a minden kis részletében mosolygó arcon egy könnycsepp gördül lefelé. Gyengéden odahajolt, és csókjával felitta a guruló könnycseppet, melyet hogy, hogy nem, de édesnek érzett. Tessa mondani akart valamit, de mielőtt ezt megtehette volna, Kaname így szólt:

– Igen, tudom… – egyik kezével megsimogatta Tessa arcát, és egy csókot lehelt a szájára. Mindketten felnevettek. Kint a bársony szél végigsöpört a tájon, és magával vitte a természetbe a két lány nevetését.


End file.
